Blanket Hog
by nerdlife4eva
Summary: After a long day of moving, Victor leaves the warmth of the shower to find Yuuri has stolen all of the blankets. Year One - November (a continuation of the moving in scene from the epilogue of Be my chef, Yuuri)


**This one is short and sweet!**

 **A tumblr response post from a HC provided by the lovely Queen-Among-Writers**

 **If you want to provide me with a HC for this universe, please find me on Tumblr! n3rdlif343va**

* * *

They had been moving for the majority of the day in the midst of the biting Russian winter. Their sweat had frozen in its place on their necks and left their bodies shivering with the sheen of cold death. The last box had finally been tossed into the already crowded living room on the bottom floor of their now shared home, and Phichit had vaguely waved in their direction before flinging himself down the stairs to his own living space, muttering under his breath about stupid St. Petersburg and its stupid face-freezing cold.

Clothes had been stripped in the comfort of the warming bathroom, scattered over the floor in a filthy pile of dusty, sweat-drenched fabric. Toppling into the shower, Yuuri cranked the handle as far as it could go, praying that his bones would warm before his skin melted. Victor's arms circled his waist, but Yuuri was too tired to care about the naked contact, leaning heavily on the shower wall and contemplating the chance of death if he fell asleep in that very spot. In his haze, he felt loving fingers rubbing soap into his hair and over his body, but his eyelids were too heavy to open and his limbs remained frozen and stiff, good for nothing beyond limply hanging from his body.

"Love," Victor whispered against Yuuri's hairline, "you're clean, get out and go to bed. I'll meet you there."

Without more than an incoherent mumble, Yuuri flopped from the shower, barely drying himself before throwing on the closest garments within reach. Groggily stumbling from the bathroom, Yuuri found his way through the room and tossed his exhausted body on the edge of the bed. Grabbing the end of the comforter, Yuuri rolled toward his own side, untucking all of the blankets and wrapping them tightly over the length of his body.

Victor couldn't help but hum. The piercing cold of winter in St. Petersburg had existed every winter of his life, but had never felt warmer than this particular winter. Yuuri was officially moved in. Sure, the boxes were stacked like a child's fort in the living room, and neither of them would be able to walk in the morning, but Yuuri was _home_. The permanent nature of their living situation had Victor grinning into the water stream, choking as he accidentally inhaled the water into his lungs. Shaking the water from his face, he switched off the water, snagging a towel from the warmer as he stepped out onto the tile.

He found himself giggling, seeing the Yuuri had taken Victor's sweats and t-shirt instead of his own. Not missing a beat, Victor slid Yuuri's sweats over his legs, giggling again when they rose above his ankles. He could definitely get used to this. Pushing open the door to the bathroom, Victor smiled softly at the giant pile of blankets that laid in the place of his boyfriend. Chuckling, he knelt on the bed, pulling down the blankets until he found Yuuri's buried face.

"Cold," Yuuri pouted, not opening his eyes, but sticking his bottom lip out to emphasize his complaint.

"Well, between my clothes and all the blankets from the bed, I would think you would be warm now," Victor pecked Yuuri on his pouting lips while attempting to pry the blankets from his adorably grouchy chef. "Yuuri…." Victor whined, meeting with Hulk-like resistance as he tried to pull the blankets over his own body, "share, my Yuuri!"

"Nah uh," Yuuri whined, the sleep heavy in his voice as he rolled the blankets tighter around him.

Victor frowned at his boyfriend burrito, debating in his head about his next move. Pushing from the bed, he reached into the closest suitcase and rummaged around in it until he found Yuuri's old culinary school sweatshirt. Yanking it over his head, Victor went in search of wool socks, locating them in the top of his own dresser and pulling them on his feet.

Yuuri peered curiously from over the top of his blanket cocoon. "What're you up to?" His voice was slurred, causing Yuuri to vibrate with his own giggles.

Bouncing back onto the bed, Victor wound his arms and legs around Yuuri's body, yanking the Yuuri blanket nest toward his chest. "Someone won't share the blankets," Victor teased, burying his head into the covers pulled over Yuuri's back, "so I have to kept myself warm somehow."

Yuuri chuckled, letting himself be cuddled as he nuzzled deeper in the comfort of his body warm blankets. "You're an octopus."

Victor comically draped all of his limbs around Yuuri, pressing their full weight on his body. "And you're a blanket hog." They laughed together as they drifted toward sleep. "Yuuri…" Victor whispered, hearing the softly hummed response, "welcome home."


End file.
